With the popularity of microwave ovens, attention has focused on providing consumers with kits and components for preparing food products such as frozen or refrigerated pizzas, sandwiches, and other food products. It is known to cook food products in a microwave oven using susceptor technology to brown or crisp the food product. Susceptor material is used to absorb electromagnetic energy and convert that energy into heat. Oftentimes, a food product will be positioned on a layer of susceptor material and placed in a microwave where the susceptor material will absorb the microwave radiation, convert the absorbed energy to heat, and use that heat to cook the food product.
A raised platform having susceptor material may be used to elevate the food product above the bottom floor or turntable of the microwave oven during cooking or heating. As has been detailed in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0210677, a food holder containing a susceptor layer may be used to heat a food item when it is cooked in a microwave oven and can be used to fold the food product after cooking. The susceptor layer is disposed on the entire surface of the food holder such that the surface of the food product that contacts the surface of the food holder is directly heated on the susceptor layer. As a result, the entire food item will be heated or cooked, causing the side contacting the susceptor material of the food item to be crisped or browned. The crisped or browned nature along the underside of the food item can lead to difficulty in folding the food item, and may cause it to crack and/or break during folding.
Additionally, as has been described in U.S. Publication No. 2008/0164178, a microwave platform containing a susceptor layer may be used to heat a food item where the susceptor layer comprises a plurality of spaced susceptor bands or stripes with microwave inactive areas therebetween. The desired result is that, during microwave heating, the bands may form corresponding darkened areas on the outer surface of the food item that resemble grill marks. In practice, however, the susceptor bands may not brown the food product with a sufficient amount of their area, which can create an undesired browning pattern on the food product.